


The Mirkwood Princess

by Akrianna



Series: Stories from Woodland Realm [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrianna/pseuds/Akrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years may come, years may go... and everyone got a bit older. Princess Elanor is now young woman, and Naraweth is about to celebrate his 3000th birthday. What will future bring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Years may come, years may go...

Since queen Moica became pregnant and Elanor was born afterwards, Naraweth had quite more things to do. It reminded him days when he was helping his king to raise half-orphaned prince Legolas. But those days he wasn't even mature and yet he had to manage taking care of baby.

With Elanor, it was different. Naraweth's arms were now more confident, so he wasn't afraid of dropping her off. And when Moica conceived again and her pregnancy progressed, she was often tired - luckily, there was Naraweth to babysit her daughter.

After Elanor, there came Oropher, twins Amorth and Nimrodel, and little Aegnor. But of all those royal children, Elanor liked Naraweth the most. But even if it was sometimes hard, he was trying to enjoy every moment spent with them. He played with them, read them bed-time stories, braided their hair, made them ginger tea when they were ill and cuddled them and craddled when they needed and neither Moica nor Thranduil weren't nearby. And he knew why. They brought a lot of happiness to their parents, and healed his king's broken heart and sorrowed soul. Aegnor, their granpa from mother's side, often joined Naraweth or Moica to help with them.

And what about Naraweth? Children helped him to get back into his childhood, and weight of all those years at his king's side fell of butler's shoulders.

As years passed, everyone got older. Princess Elanor grew up. Her hips grew widder and rounded, her breasts got bigger and fuller, as her mother's. She had her father's silvery golden hair, blue eyes, and slender tall figure, but her mother's beauty and charm. She was now nineteen years old.

One year and three months younger Oropher - future king of Woodland Realm - was more similar to queen Moica, with green eyes and auburn hair. He was a bit shorter than his sister, too.

Twelve years old twins were nice mixture of both of their parents, and five years old Aegnor looked like copy of his grandpa, with black hair and grey eyes.

"Soon, you are going to have more children than Feanor!" badinaged Elrond Thranduil. But he always liked the sight of newborn elfling in his arms, and even more when its father was Elrond's old friend.

Everything seemed to be allright.

 


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn't right with Naraweth, but even Moica isn't sure why. Does it have to do something with a woman?  
> Meanwhile in Rivendell, an young elven maid experiences her first love. But who is her lover? And does he have the same feelings for her as she does for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ion = son  
> nana/naneth = mommy/mother  
> adar/ada = father/dad
> 
> Sorry for not adding anything for so long, but I was busy at school :(

Fresh bread could cause one's mouth watering. On platters, there was also herb-cheese and porridge with berries. Naraweth was preparing pine coffee with cream from hind milk. It was morning in Woodland Realm, and royal family was waiting for him.

„Where are those times when I had to see to cooking of only one breakfast?“ he said to himself and put the cup of pine coffee on the platter. Now with all those elflings, it wasn't so easy.

He lifted the platter and walked out from the kitchen, heading to dining hall next door.

There, all the family was seated, queen next to the king. He noticed that Thranduil is holding Moica's hand under the table. Even after almost twenty years of marriage they behaved to each other as freshly in love. Elvenking still wrote poems and brought flowers to his wife. And now Narweth had nasty feeling that they're up to something. Maybe more than one thing.

Twins were chatting about something - they were inseparable. When they were little, Naraweth and Thranduil often had problems with recognizing who is who. Only Moica could always tell, which one is Amroth or Nimrodel.

Prince Oropher looked pensively. What was he thinking about? Bow and arrows and his afternoon training? Or about how is it being a king? He reminded king Thranduil in his younger years, thought Naraweth, but only in behaving.

Little Aegnor was sitting on Elanor's lap, but when Naraweth fetched the breakfast, he jumped off and sat down next to his sister. He was quiet, calm and obedient elfling. Probably too much according to child of his age.

Everyone thanked him and king's right hand could finally eat his own meal in the kitchen. But Thranduil stopped him:

„Why don't you sit and eat with us, Naraweth?“

„I... I am just a servant, I am not worthy of it, my king.“

„But you are not odd servant, and I say that you are worthy of sitting with us. So come back, please, and have a sit.“ King was in really good mood today.

So Naraweth sat down and took some bread and cheese. After a while he noticed that princess Elanor is looking at him. It was making him nervous, so he quickly ate his portion, bowed and rushed away.

„What's wrong with him? He acts weirdly lately,“ wondered Moica.

Thranduil shrugged his shoulders. „If I knew, I would tell you, my darling.“

Naraweth ran through the palace and stopped in his chamber. There he laid on the bed, breathing heavily.

_You can't look at her this way. She's princess and you are only her father's butler._ He didn't know how long it was, but he only laid with his eyes closed, before he heard knocking on door.

When he opened, twins and Aegnor were standing here.

„What would you like, children?“

„ _Ada_ and _nana_ said we can go out and play with you!“ said Nimrodel which in Thranduil-elvish translate meant 'Naraweth, please go and babysit children'. Now that their grandpa Aegnor became Thranduil's captain of guards, he didn't have so much time as when kids were younger and he was only a huntsman.

Naraweth smiled. This will help him to stop thinking about- oh, doesn't matter! „Yes, my little leaves, just wait a while before I change my clothes.“

 

She sighed and put her arms behind head. She wished he could stay for a while, warm her naked body and let her to use his chest as a pillow. But he had to go, and everything that remained after their lovemaking was messed-up bed and caking semen between her thighs.

First time, he took her on the table in his chamber. Since then, they were coming for bedding into each other's room.

Leniel wanted him more every night. His calming voice whispering to her ear, warm hands holding one of hers or stroking her belly, butt, breasts, soft lips kissing her, and pounding of his heart. When night grew cold and dark, he cuddled up to her was the only thing that young elf needed.

But did he even know how much she loved him?

 

„Good night, Naraweth,“ yawned Aegnor after the butler read him bedtime story.

Naraweth tucked the blanket around him so little prince wouldn't be cold at night. „Good night, my prince.“ He wanted to leave the room, But Aegnor caught his hand.

„Naraweth,“ he said „Promise me...“

Naraweth kneeled, for it looked like start of a royal oath. „What should I swear, my prince?“

„Promise me you will never leave me completely.“

Butler smiled and bent his head. „Before sight of Valar I swear I shall never leave you completely and forever, my prince!“

Aegnor nodded. „Good. Now you can go, Naraweth.“ His eyes closed and it looked like he fell asleep instantly.

_He will grow up into good elf one day,_ thought Naraweth as he closed the door and directed to his own chamber.

He was in half of way when suddenly, somebody caught his shoulder. Hu turned around. Princess Elanor was standing there, but... dressed in half-transparent dress. Naraweth could clearly see her nice breasts with pink nipples throught the fabric, so he turned his head away.

„Naraweth, don't turn away! Look at me!“ she purred.

Naraweth fell sweat running down his back and nice but awkward tension down his trousers. _This isn't the best occasion._ „Princess, I... I...“ with stammering he numbly ran away.

In his chamber, he laid on bed once more. All his body eas shivering, his heart pounding wildly and tension in trousers got more intensive. He took them of to see his elfhood stooding erect like mast of a ship.

_I've almost forgotten how pleasantly it feels. But why it must had happened from princess Elanor?_ Suddenly, he saw her again, and felt an urgent need of making his member to lie down. Carefully, he gripped it with his right hand. Under the tight stroke, he felt fair tickle in his abdomen. Naraweth imagined her naked again, but this time completely. How would it feel if he touched her? Would she be as soft and warm as he thought? He sped up with thrusting of his hand. By that time, moans were echoing all around his chamber. His mind was lost in lustful imaginations and strenghtened tickling spreading through his whole body.

Minutes later he groaned as hot seed was spilled on his lap and palm. Leisuring, he soon fell asleep.

And as soon as he fell asleep, a dream came to him.

Naraweth found himself in great grey hall. When he looked up, he couldn't tell how high was its ceiling. But at the end, in front of Naraweth, great silver throne stood. At the throne, there was someone sitting.

„Come closer, Naraweth,“ the person said.

As he approached, he came under the throne's steps. There was an elf sitting, wearing shining golden armour. He held a helmet and a sword laid on his legs. Scar over his face just punctuated warrior's look.

„Who are you, sire? And why am I here?“ asked Naraweth.

The warrior smiled. „Oh, I know. A lot of water has ran through the Great River since we've seen each other last time. You were no more than a little boy, who loved chasing butterflies through meadows, for he thought they know the way to dreamlands, and climbing trees to touch the sun itself.“

„Please, don't talk to me in riddles!“ groaned Nar. „I am asking you once more: who are you, where am I and why?“

Now the armoured elf laughed. „All right then. You are in Grey Heavens, but don't worry, you aren't dead. I've called you, because this is the only way I can talk with you, even when it's a bit late, _mi ion_ -“

Naraweth shooked his head in astonishement. „So, you are...?“

He nodded. „Yes, I am Ilronwyn, your _adar_. And the matter of our _adar_ -and- _ion_ -talk is... do you know it?“ After personal servant shrugged his shoulders, Ilronwyn sighed. „It's your lust and feelings for granddaughter of great king under which I served and died in battle. That king was called Oropher, and I think you know the name of his son's second child.“

Naraweth bowed his head down from shame. „I know, _ada_. I lust for the girl which I helped to bring into this world and watched her change from infant at breast to lady mature and flowered. And I feel ashamed, for I am only king's butler and she has royal blood running through her veins.“

„What have you said now was exactly the thing I wanted you to avoid, Naraweth,“ chastened him his father. „Love is something what you can't just throw away like some withered leaf! Don't impede yourself from your feelings for princess Elanor, loose them from your mind!“

„But _ada_ , I just can't! She's my master's daughter! Who knows what punishment would I get if king Thranduil found out?“

Ilronwyn sighed. „You can avoid her how long you want, but one day, your fate will catch and pull you into his whirl. Then you shall know your destiny. But now I must return you back to Woodland Realm...“

„ _Adar,_ wait, I have so many-“ but before he could finish the sentence, he woke in his bed in the middle of night, with dried seed everywhere.

_I love her._


End file.
